ENTRÉGATE (YAOI)
by Ramc95
Summary: Tras ser rechazado Rioga por Acane este con el corazón destrozado emprende un viaje de vuelta a su hogar pero como es despistado se pierde llegando a Nekonron donde Le espera una sorpresa que cambiara su vida


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

User: Ramc95

Pareja: Kirin/Rioga

Anime/Manga/: Ranma ½

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Mpreg, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (16+)

Resúmen: Tras ser rechazado Rioga por Acane este con el corazón destrozado emprende un viaje de vuelta a su hogar pero como es despistado se pierde llegando a Nekonron donde Le espera una sorpresa que cambiara su vida

Capítulo N° 1 "Entrégate"

Rioga Prov

No sé donde estoy mis lagrimas caen sin cesar maldigo mi orientación

Sé que no podre estar con Acane me lo dijo por fin pude confesarle mis sentimientos, mi corazón está destrozado

Flash Back

Acane quiero hablar contigo— Le dije

claro ven siéntate me dijo con su usual y hermosa sonrisa

yo...yo— dije nervioso e..estoy enamorado de ti

Ella se asombro al principio pero me sonrió levemente y me cojio las manos. Yo Rioga, agradezco que una persona tan buena como tu sienta algo por mi pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más lo lamento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

Yo— Dije al borde de las lagrimas

Agradezco tu sinceridad— Le dije

Solo espero que el te haga feliz y te deseo todo lo mejor y la abrase un abrazo de despedida y ella se dio cuenta

Lo lamento— me dijo

No te preocupes. Le bese la mejilla para irme de allí

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban, no sé donde estoy pero Ranma apareció y me abrazo fuertemente

Lo siento— me dijo

Yo la amo— le dije aun abrazados.

Lo siento mucho pero debes entender que aunque ella te haya aceptado la relación de ustedes era imposible pues nunca podrían tener hijos— me dijo a lo que yo me separe de el asombrado

como..c..como sabes que yo

Que tu eres un Doncel— me interrumpió lo supe cuando fuimos a los aguas termales. Allí te vi cuando te quitaste la ropa.

Tienes un hermoso cuerpo hasta podría decir que compites con mi cuerpo cuando me convierto en chica y allí vi que te rociabas algo en el cuerpo para engrosar tu cuerpo y parecer de varón— me dijo

Eres realmente precioso deja de ocultar tu naturaleza te lo digo como amigo vuelve a casa y quien sabe si en el camino encuentres a un barón que te haga feliz

T..tienes razón— le dije limpiándome las lagrimas de mis mejillas, yo debo volver a casa

Gracias Ranma hazla feliz. Le bese la mejilla y me despedí para emprender rumbo a mi hogar

Buena Suerte— me dijo

Fin Flash Back

I así estoy llorando por mi amor no correspondido en quien sabe donde

De pronto un tumulto de personas vienen hacia mí dirección yo sierro los ojos pensando que me van a atropellar pero pasan a mi lado rozándome

Que sucede— le pregunte a una chica

No sabes me dijo asombrada, en esta fecha cada año se celebra el día de la fertilidad y el amor

el Señor Kirin líder máximo de los siete Dioses de las Artes Marciales en este día lanza un rollo al que todos los aldeanos le siguen como este— le dijo ensenándose un rollo y en su interior decía el nombre de ella Tina Yoshiku y bajo decía el que encuentre este royo será la pareja de el dueño de este royo ritual de Nekonron en honor al Día de La fertilidad y el Amor

Me despedí de la chica porque el ritual iva a comenzar y se le hacía tarde yo seguí mi camino y a lo lejos vi como la gente tiraba un montón de royos en todas direcciones y por desgracia y poco cayeron cerca mio y me dispuse a seguir mi camino sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido hace unos momentos

De pronto otro tumulto de gente viene nuevamente en mí dirección y paso rozándome otra vez casi atropellándome

Allí en frente mio esta Kirin con los siete Dioses de las Artes Marciales

Kirin desea saber a que se debetu visita querido Rioga Amigo de Ranma y Akane— me dijo mirándome intensamente

Y..yo me puse colorado por su mirar yo solo iva de paso y me voltee

Espera me dijo y me jalo Monlon arrebatándome mi mochila

Porque hace eso Señorita– le dije con el seño fruncido. Devuélvame mi mochila

Solo quería esto— dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa sacando un royo que estaba atorado en mi mochila

Se lo entrego a Kirin y me observo intensamente y le susurro algo que no entendí y ella respondió su susurro en voz alta

En definitiva este precioso Doncel es la pareja del Señor Kirin

¡Que! — dije abriendo grandemente mis ojos y retrocedí poniéndome en modo de pelea

Un Doncel no debe pelear con un barón

Narración

Pues de donde yo vengo la diferencia de genero no importa en el Combate— dijo Rioga algo intimidado por la mirada de Kirin

Pues estas en Nekonron y eres mi prometido

Que. No soy nada tuyo— dijo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido

Que— fue lo ultimo que dijo Rioga cuando Bishamonte le Dio un golpe en la nuca para caer desmayado siendo agarrado por kirin

Precioso no crees— le dijo a Monlon

Si una belleza su prometido— le respondió con una ligera sonrisa

Horas más Tarde

Rioga despertaba en una hermosa habitación algo confundido

Que paso— dijo tocándose la nuca que le dolía un poco.

Que precioso te vez— le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

¡EH! Se susto Rioga

Dame tu mano— le dijo y con algo de desconfianza la tomo

Lo llevó a un espejo inmenso y allí Rioga se asombro de la persona que tenia enfrente

Hermoso no crees— dijo posicionándose tras del hermoso Doncel, que se miraba con asombro sin creer que aquel era su reflejo

Kirin mando a que te bañaran, con esencias aromáticas, te quitaron esa ropa que cargabas, te pusieron una ropa más apropiada para tu genero y también a que te soltaron el cabello sacándote el cinto que tenias en la franjé—le dijo para besar un mechón de sus cabellos haciendo sonrojar al Doncel

Yo...yo

Tienes que entender que yo no siento nada por ti— dijo algo apenado

Kirin desea saber cual es el barón merecedor de tu amor

No es un barón, es una chica— le dije con los ojos empañados

Es biológica mente imposible que ustedes estén juntos—dijo Kirin

Lo sé— dijo llorando Rioga

Kirin abrazo a Rioga dejando que llorase en su pecho y lo yebo a la habitación donde estaba y se centraron en la cama

kirin desea saber si podrías contarle tu pasado querido Rioga

Yo.. Estoy enamorado de Akane Tendo y le confesé mis sentimientos pero ella me rechazo

Kirin entiende tu sufrimiento y desea sanar tu corazón herido

Permítele a Kirin ocupar el lugar de Akane en tu corazón

Pero tengo miedo de salir herido nuevamente— dijo Rioga

Confía en Kirin el no te hará daño nunca

Rioga recordó lo que Ranma le había dicho antes de marcharse

"Vuelve a casa y quien sabe si en el camino encuentres a un varón que te haga feliz"

Tal vez tengas razon Ranma y esta sea la oportunidad de ser feliz— se dijo Rioga así mismo

Entregate a Kirin mi Amado Rioga y Kirin te hará muy feliz— dijo tomándole el mentón a un sonrojadisimo Rioga

Aceptas a Kirin como tu prometido?

Si— dijo Rioga serrando lentamente los ojos para recibir su primer beso

Beso que fue lento pero tierno

Al separarse rioga parecía farol de lo rojo que estaba

Kirin promete hacerte feliz mientras viva, solo pide que tú entregues tu corazón y tu alma a el— dijo abrazando a Rioga que escindió su rojo rostro en su pecho, cosa que hizo reír a Kirin

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo

Espero que les guste la pareja de Kirin y Rioga

Por si no saben Kirin es de la película de Ranma el Viaje a Nekonron China, donde es líder de los siete Dioses de las artes marciales y Rapta a Akane creyendo que es la dueña de un royo legendario que dice que la dueña del otro royo debe ser esposa de Kirin... Pero es un malentendido y se llevan a Akane pero la verdadera dueña del royo y Ranma y sus amigos emprenden un viaje hacia Nekonron China Para rescatar a Akane

Por si las dudas Kirin siempre habla en tercera persona por eso escribí así mismo en este fic espero que sea de su agrado 


End file.
